


The Cabin

by hunter6289



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter6289/pseuds/hunter6289
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three shorts from after the battle.<br/>Clint likes heights, Coulson lives, and they have a cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta-ed by Ama Draco.

After the Battle of Manhattan and sending Loki off-world with Thor, Clint took off to the cabin. It was the place he and Phil had come whenever they had substantial time away from SHIELD. The rustic cabin sat on a hill that overlooked a large lake and was encompassed by trees on the other three sides. The cabin was their refuge; it had been in Phil’s family for generations and had been kept well. Phil was the only one who ever came out here anymore. His dad had died a few years back, and his brother had had a family and lived over in England now. He had first brought Clint out here on their honeymoon. They were able to stay a week before SHIELD business had called them back. After that they had come whenever they could.

Three days after the battle, Fury told the team - minus Clint - about Phil’s non-death. Natasha gave Clint yet three more to show up before she went after him. She and Fury were the only people in SHIELD who knew about the cabin. She had never been there herself, but she knew the location. When she found him, Clint was curled up on the king sized bed, cocooned in the duvet, and wearing one of Phil’s shirts. She sat at the head of the bed next to Clint and, in a small display of affection, started to stroke her fingers through his hair. They stayed there for a few quiet minutes before Natasha broke the silence, “I have some news you might want to hear, мало ястреб.”

“I don’t want to hear it Nat.” His voice was rough from disuse and crying.

“I really think you do. Fury lied.” She returned with some venom.

“About what?” he questioned lightly, not wanting to betray his hope.

“Coulson. He’s alive, _in a medically induced coma_ , but alive.” Clint looked up at that, his eyes full of hope and longing, but also guilt. Natasha hit the back of his head after seeing the guilt. “It’s not your fault he was hurt, he knew the risks of going after Loki alone, and you were compromised. You did not do this to him. He would tell you the same thing if he could right now.”

“But I gave Loki the information and led the attack on the carrier,” he replied sadly.

“Not. Your. Fault” she repeated. “Loki took over your mind; you had no control over what happened. Now get up and take a shower so that you can go back to New York and sit next to your husband.” Clint’s eyes still shone with guilt that wouldn’t disappear until Phil was able to tell him that it wasn’t his fault Loki had stabbed him, but he got up and went to the small en suite. He was out of the shower in five minutes and in ten, both of them were in Nat’s borrowed land rover. Within twenty minutes, they were on the highway heading back to New York City.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Clint barely left Phil's bedside during the two weeks he had been back in New York. Members of the team dropped by occasionally, but they never stayed for long. Natasha stopped by several times a day with food and did not leave until Clint had eaten some. After a few days, and a few stern words from the Black Widow, the nurses gave up trying to force him out when visiting hours were over; they just placed an extra cot in the room under the condition that he would take care of himself.

After a month, Phil was showing great results in healing. Thanks to SHIELD tech that helped him re-grow parts of his left lung and heart, they were able to wean him off the medications keeping him under. Phil woke up for the first time the next night. He wasn't awake for long before the meds took him under again But it was an improvement. Over the next couple of days, he was able to be alert for longer amounts of time. A week after waking up, Phil was able to stay awake for a few hours. It was another month before he was able to start physical therapy to help build up his muscles and improve the range of movement in his shoulder. Clint was never far from him and helped with every part of the recovery process.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Clint felt warm, strong arms wrap around him from behind, then the rough scrape of stubble against the back of his neck as Phil ducked to nibble on Clint’s throat. Phil couldn’t help himself -- Clint just looked so good illuminated by the light reflected off the lake. They were on the balcony overlooking the water and the sunset was absolutely beautiful. It drenched the land in vibrant colors from pink to blue to red and orange. Clint looked so at peace standing there gazing over the landscape and he relaxed even further, leaning back against Phil. Both were clothed only in sleep pants and well-worn shirts.

They were enjoying their time here, the first time they had been back here together. Clint had come the month before to clean it up a bit while Phil was still recovering from the near-fatal stab wound. Clint was devastated when he had heard the news about Phil’s death. He had barely held it together long enough to send Loki off. He’s not sure what he would have done if Natasha hadn’t come when she had. Phil and Natasha are the only people who don't see him as just a sarcastic, cocky archer with perfect aim, but as a person hiding behind a mask with a soft, squishy center.

His safe place had always been up high, he’s not sure why, but he has always been most comfortable up high where he can keep watch over everything. After a show in the circus he would climb up the pole in the big top to rest and watch everyone else move around down below. It always gave him a place to hide from Barney or the Swordsman, who were never nice when drunk (which was most nights). During his _mercenary days_ , being up high gave him an advantage over his prey. He could easily spy on his targets and grasp the larger picture to make it a cleaner kill. It worked for him up until the day Agent Phil Coulson was able to walk up behind him and tranq him. And now: his preferred spot in battle is up high where he can watch his new team and do his best to protect them.

His thoughts were broken when Phil placed a hard bite low on his neck. Clint tilted his head forward to expose more of his neck to Phil, who gladly took advantage and placed more small bites to the back of Clint's neck. Phil then followed Clint's jawline with open mouth kisses until he reached Clint's lips and initiated a deep passionate kiss that Clint gladly fell into.

**Author's Note:**

> мало ястреб - little hawk
> 
> First work ever written by me. Comments are always welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
